The Shy Girl
by Miiv12
Summary: My very first pokemon creepypasta,i wish you enjoy it


She was always different,  
everyone always expected great things from her,of course being a daughter of a pokemon master,  
and well-known gym leader meant that you had to be something great,

But she was everything but that,she was not brave,strong or talented in any way.  
She was known as a shy girl.

At the age of three she went to pokemon kindergerden in cerulean city,she was always bullied  
because of how shy she was,her parents did not have time for her,  
her father was traveling a lot,and her mother was busy being a gym leader,

but she had one friend,a her beloved Pichu which she had nicknamed Chi.

Chi always got her to feel better,she was never lonely with Chi there,  
she had gotten Chi when her father came back from one of his travels,  
and with him,he brought an egg  
The girl had reddish-black hair,dark and her eyes were dark brown,  
her life was somewhat happy…until that day.

It was a normal day in Cerulean city,Her mother took her to kindergarden,  
everyone ignored her,she played with Chi….but that was just the beginning

The four boys who always bullied her came to her and started pushing her around,  
Chi tried to help her friend but like always the girl told Chi to stay out of it.

later when the kids had to go home the boys came to the girl and told her to follow them,  
finaly in a forest the boys took their pokemons out and commandet them to attack the girl,  
a staryu,cubone,eevee,and squirtle rushed towards the girl,but before they could attack her  
Chi hit them with thunder shock,which caused them to faint.

the three boys looked at their leader who was named Jake who had angry expression on his face.

"That's it!"the boy shouted and rushed to the pichu who also had been hit by the thunder shock,  
the boy took other pokeball from his pocket and called his pokemon out,a Raichu came out.

"Boys hold the shy girl please,"the other boys did as told and made sure that the girl stayed still,  
the leader told all the pokemons to attack the pichu…and so they did.

she was too late….the boys killed her only friend right in front of her,  
and she could do nothing,he was gone,Chi her only friend gone forever…..  
she couldn,t get to the pokemon center in time,the wounds were too deep He died of blood loss.

Several weeks later no one had seen a girl,when one day her mother and father went to the girl's room,  
and what they saw terrified them,their daugher had hanged herself.

Later that day the boy found out about what had happened,of course he felt guilty,  
but he could do nothing,besides….at least he didin,t have to put up with her.

Four days later the news told that a boy in Cerulean city had commited suicide,the boy had jumbed off a building..and diet was shocked to hear that one of his friends had diet even though he didn,t understand what "suicide" meant.

four weeks later the news told that another suicide had happened in Cerulean city, again a young boy,  
this time the boy had tried to cut his head was getting confused why were his friends dying?  
he didn,t understand.

fours years,it had been four years when three children diet in Cerulean city,  
now Jake and his best friend Anthony were getting closer and closer to the day when  
they could go to their own pokemon journey.

"Hey Jake!"I turned around and saw Anthony running towards me,and he looked...scared..  
"What is it buddy?"I was curious,why was he looking so scared?  
"You..you know that I went to pokemon tower in Lavender town this morning?"  
I nodded,"Yes you went there with your mother to pay your respect to her Vaporeon right?"  
"Yeah,but i..i saw something weird in there…you see I was curious about the top of the tower so i took a look around and i..i saw his grave.."  
"His?who,s grave?"I was now getting a little worried,"you..you remember that girl we always bullied..and her Pichu?"yes I did remember,"What about them?"now he began to shake,  
"I saw that Pichus grave..but i..i also saw…saw….Before he was able to tell me what he saw  
he stardet to strangle himself,I tried to stop him but he wouldn,t stop,finally he fell to the ground lifeless…..i just stared at his lifeless body,I heard voices but soon my world turned dark….

it has been so long when my friend one by one died,I still don,t understand why it all happened but now it dosen,t matter,because today I can start my journey with my pokemon!

as days went on i started to think that someone was following me,as i entered viridian forest  
i realized that I may not have been so wise to venture out at night,it was so dark I couldn,t see a thing,  
and I was getting scared,then….i saw something….or someone just..standing there,but then it vanished.

I was getting closer to Lavender town i wanted to find out what my long dead friend had seen in the pokemon tower,

finally I arrived to the town and entered the tower so far I haden,t seen anyone,it was kind of creepy…in the tower..i saw graves all around me,as I reached the top floor all I saw was one small grave on the back of the room,I walked towards the grave and kneeled in front of it to read the craving.

_Here lies Chi,a loyal friend. _  
I don,t get it,what happened here when Anthony was here,i can,t see anyth….  
Just then I froze,I could have sworn that I heard a voice..very familiar voice…..

"Jake…Jake…..finally you're here…took you long enough.."  
I recognize that voice….but..it wasn,t possible…..  
"Molly"…my back shivered as I sayed that name….  
"I see that you remember my name….how _**nice**_ of you…"

i turned around and indeed there she was,the same three year old i used to bully all those years ago..  
but she looked differnt,she was covered in blood,her eyes were as black as the night,and she still had that rope that she took her life with around her neck.

"I am so happy that you finally came….i was getting impatient"  
then I noticed that she was holding something…..it was the body of her pichu…it looked..rotten.

"Molly..how..how are you…alive?"She laughted,that laught was something I never heard before it was full of insanity.

"Silly Jake..i,m not alive!i,m dead!Remember?You _**KILLED US!**_Both me and Chi."  
She laughted again,this time she looked…happy?

"I was so relieved when that friend of yours died it was really hard to get to him,  
but then he came to me…and i,m pretty sure you know the rest…

I looked at her,shocked,"You…you killed Anthony?"  
"Of course I did as well as your other friends!Isn,t that right Chi?!  
The little head moved down and back up, smiled happily at the body she was holding and petted it,s head.

"so…you know whats gonna happen next?"she asked me with that hight voice of hers.  
I didn,t even get a change to awnser when my eyes began to blur,I couldn,t controll my body anymore,  
I watched in horror as my hand moved on its own,taking something from my pocket,a knife.

Next morning officer Jenny reported on the news that a trainer had died in the pokemon tower last night,the way he died was by cutting his head off,the officer was the most disturbing thing on this death was a clue that officer noticed,on the pokemon tower,at the top of the tower,  
right behind a single grave was some writing on the wall.

It said  
I,m sorry…Shy girl.  
**The End**


End file.
